


red

by Lucylucylucy



Category: people - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 糖酥 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucylucylucy/pseuds/Lucylucylucy





	red

若昀一边想着3个月前尹正在海边答应和他在一起时惊喜可爱的表情，一边想着要更快回家。他更没有想到，家里有个大惊喜在等着他～

尹正将自己泛着粉红的身体套进舞裙，刚入秋的风吹动他忙乱的头发，他不禁打了一个喷嚏。正儿在嘴唇上点了一点红又轻轻抿开，平时活泼好动的他也不会被区区3厘米的高跟鞋难倒。尹正在想自己真是幼稚透了，为什么要和上次一起看的舞蹈演员较真呢。嗨呀，一边心里想着要么换回去吧，一边又把玫瑰花瓣撒在地上。 

正在自己的小世界中纠结时，门锁开始有了声音，正儿慌慌张张地关了灯，屋内只亮着烛光。

若昀望着黑漆漆的房间，以为家里进贼了，刚想放下的包又拎了起来，不对啊，烛光？？？再一看沙发，怎么有一个美人站在那里？若昀把灯打开，弗拉明戈就开始了。

正儿像是一支罂粟，悄然在长夜中开放，伴着窗外的月光和丝丝凉意，舞裙更显红艳了，平衡着屋内静止的一切，似用火惊醒每一件摆设，每一处细小的空间。  
点燃这里的一切，也点燃若昀快速跳动的心。

左偏，右摆，黑西服在红舞裙后同步律动，像是金属槽那样紧密将钻石嵌入自己。音调挑起又转着几个弯落下，而正儿也随之跃上他的腿，被他抱着旋转，又落幕。

若昀索性将他扑在沙发上，烛光照着白丝绒上的正儿如融化的奶油，而雾面正红的唇又欲拒还迎地轻抿一下，慢慢张开…………

若昀痞笑了一下便吻了上去，疯狂掠夺着，仿佛他唇内空间也必须时刻记住自己的所属人。

“是因为上次的舞蹈表演吗？你可比她诱人多了。”

正儿羞红了脸，偏过头去，不想若昀挑起他的下巴: “帮我消消火吧，维纳斯。”

若昀撩起他的裙摆，发现在右侧大腿根那里还系着黑色蕾丝绸带，就去用牙解开它，绸带散开时紧致的肉弹了一下，若昀感觉自己就像滑下去的绸带那样滑进欲望，滑进这黑夜里给他无限温暖的洞穴。

而正儿想起了大卫雕像，只是面前占有自己的并不是那样硬生生无生气的大理石，从当初一步步走向自己到现在深深进入自己……

若昀爱那血一般的裙随着维纳斯一起震颤，爱他口中含糊不清的喘息，爱他浸于冷风冰冷的四肢和因动作而温暖的蜜穴，爱他的面孔，爱他这个人完整的存在…………

看着他眼角溢出的泪水，若昀才意识到这是他的第一次！但身体却不愿退缩，也不知大脑里哪些细胞在工作，哪些在偷懒，若昀退出来了却用修长的手指再次扩张，不同的是他用着月光奏鸣曲的指法在每一个重音处重重探入。

“嗯啊……啊…呼……啊……不……啊啊………”，正儿无法掩饰从未有过的体验对他的强烈刺激，只是闭着眼手胡乱抓着，想抓住若昀的手再十指紧扣，想通过这种方式告诉若昀他爱他……

快感连连，情欲终燎起正儿的全身，从发丝到腰际，到不断反复蜷曲又放松的脚趾都是热的，似火般包围着他。而温热的精液进入他体内时，他仿佛置身天堂，一个四季如春的天堂。

待正儿再次缓缓睁眼时，他才意识到他全身都被若昀亲吻过，而乳尖更是布满齿痕，他才明白原来情欲就像摇滚乐一样，挑逗着神经，像在鼓面上蹦床，像在贝斯的弦上跳钢管舞，一起沉浮，一起登上云端，抑或一起下地狱……


End file.
